Sith Training
The Sith trained intensely throughout their history, in order to defeat the Jedi Order and rule the galaxy. Brotherhood of Darkness Sith training in the Brotherhood of Darkness was very competitive, however, the apprentices would generally refrain from killing each other due to the need for more Sith Lords. Sabotage of fellow students was encouraged; however, if a student was caught during such sabotage he or she would be punished, but only for being caught.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Students would go to one of the many Sith academies depending upon their potential. The strongest would go to the academy on Korriban, where future Sith Lords and Masters were trained. Here, the training was tough and there was no room for slow learners and if students fell behind it was up to them to catch up. Students were taught lightsaber combat by Blademaster Kas'im. Until they had earned a real lightsaber, apprentices trained with metal training sabers with poisoned spikes in them that would numb any part of the body that it touched rendering it useless for a period of time, simulating the effect of having a limb chopped off by a real lightsaber. Along with the Sith Academy on Korriban, other academies existed for different purposes. Sith Warriors and Marauders were trained at the academies on Honoghr, Gentes and Gamorr. Sith Assassins and Spies were trained at the academies on Ryloth, Umbara and Nar Shaddaa. Sith adepts and Acolytes were trained at the academies on Dathomir and Iridonia. Rule of Two After Darth Bane reformed the Sith and implemented the Rule of Two, Sith training became similar to the master-apprentice system used by the Jedi Order.Darth Bane: Rule of Two The current Dark Lord of the Sith would find themselves an apprentice and teach them all that they know. They would instruct their apprentice and send them on missions to further the plan for the Sith to one day control the galaxy. Then, when the apprentice learned all they could from their master, they would kill the master and take the place as the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Sidious trained his apprentice Darth Maul from a young age, forging him into a weapon to be used against the Jedi. Sidious trained Maul in his hidden Coruscant lair as well as on deserted training planets across the galaxy. He trained his apprentice in martial arts, marksmanship, and the use of melee weapons, as well as using the dark side of the Force. As the final part of Maul's training, Sidious sent him to an Outer Rim planet with deserts, swamps, and mountains, ordering him to survive for a month against a legion of assassin droids. After surviving this, Maul was given his final test; he had to duel his Master. During the duel, Palpatine goaded Maul into unleashing his anger and, by doing so, opening himself to the vast power of the dark side. As a result of this duel, Sidious proclaimed Maul to be a Dark Lord of the Sith.The Essential Guide to Characters Darth Maul would hone his fighting skills against Duelist Elite droids.Darth Maul: Shadow HunterStar Wars: Darth Maul Appearances *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6'' Sources *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Notes and references Category:Sith